By Your Side
by KellyGraham12
Summary: Krysta is Tony Stark's sister. She is a fun and a caring person, always obliged to help somebody. Krysta is strong, even after the worst thing happens. Her loved one died in the attack of Chitauri, killed by Loki himself. What happens when one day she finds the same person, vulnerable and in pain. She has heart to save him even after what he has done. Why? Read on to find out!
1. Plot

**Krysta is Tony Stark's sister. She is a fun and a caring person, always obliged to help somebody. Krysta is strong, even after the worse thing happens. Her loved one died in the attack of Chitauri, killed by Loki himself.**

 **What happens when one day she finds the same person, vulnerable and in pain.**

 **She has heart to save him even after what he has done. Why?**

 **Read on to find out!**


	2. Meteor? Nah, just Loki skydiving

**Meteor? Nah, just Loki skydiving.**

(She is the 7th avenger beside Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk (Bruce Banner), Black Widow and Hawkeye, she is not capable of any powers, just an expert at combat, like Nat)

I panted heavily but I didn't stop. Memories flashed through my mind.

 _''Krysta!'' Blake screamed in agony and I could_ _only watch as he was stabbed through the back with a sharp-tipped spectre, wielded by the God of mischief and lies. Loki._

 _I sobbed helplessly as I was thrown in the pile of debris, my death hour coming. But it never happened because right then the Avengers came. I smiled weakly and gripped Blake's arm before he let out his last breath._

''Damn!'' I screamed and stopped, resting my hands on my knees and looking before me to see Tony who was still jogging and then stopped at a white line. He cheered, fist pumping the air and then he turned around, his smile faltering.

I cracked a smile and wiped my forehead, tightening my blonde hair in a high-ponytail and reaching his position.

''One of those memories again, right?'' Tony questioned warily as if he was afraid to hurt me.

''No. It's only one, lets return, Steve would wonder what's taking us so long,'' I said, feeling Tony smirk, possibly something dirty on his mind. I mentally face palmed and he laugh at my eye roll.

He grinned like an idiot, which he completely was sometimes. ''Come on, it's not like I ain't your brother.''

''I am not in mood for any of your _lame_ jokes,'' I waved off and he pressed a hand to his chest, doing an impression of a hurt person.

''Admit it, they are lame,'' I smiled at him merely and he shook his head in protest. I rolled my eyes, again, jabbing his chest with my finger playfully.

''Yeah, let's go back.''

We reached Tony's —actually mine— car and he drove back to the Avengers Tower, where was everybody awaiting.

I lined up with Tony as we were greet by Jarvis.

''Good day sir and ma'am, how are you today?''

''Good, J,'' we replied in unison and entered the hangar that was lit up by an icy blue light.

''Hey, I think I should remind you guys that you are the Avengers, not athletes,'' Nat butted in and I chuckled, nodding and flicking my head to Tony.

The red head rolled her hazel eyes and walked off only for me to see her standing besides Clint. I giggled before wiggling my eyebrows towards them, in a second, they were 5 meters apart, not daring to look at each other.

''CLINTASHA!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was a strong girl, no matter what happened in my past, it could break me, but I wouldn't let it last, I knew and was happy I still had Tony.

''What?'' the two of them queried in unison, confused, very much.

''Yeah, you are each others' half,'' I grinned and the two of them adverted their gazes from me awkwardly, everyone laughed.

''Cool, Clintasha,'' Cap repeated quietly and chuckled. Nat and Clint were now on the totally opposite sides.

''So, who's preparing for the Christmas party?!'' I shouted, once again, before I heard a loud bang at the hangar door.

We all turned to see Thor!

I grinned before running to him. He grinned, mirroring me, and hugged me tightly, a bit way too tightly. He rubbed a few circles on my back before we pulled apart.

''Lady Stark, it's a honour seeing you again,'' he kissed my hand and I laughed at his politeness.

''You too, Thor,'' I smiled warmly and he nodded, greeting the others.

''So, why are you here, God Of Hammers,'' Tony enquired and made us all laugh, except Clintasha and Thor. Tony is such an ass-hole sometimes.

''My brother. I don't know where is he,'' I cringed at the abrupt words.

''Guys, I'll catch some air at the terrace.''

Tony looked at me compassionately and I nodded curtly, before leaving the group of men, and, of course, Nat. Her and I were the only women in the whole Avenger team, nearly capable of same things, powerless, but as nasty as snakes.

I giggled slightly before it faltered. I leaned on the metal railing and looked at Manhattan. It was a beautiful view, I actually didn't come out here much.

As I was studying the beauty of this city, I saw something shooting through the sky with great speed. _What the hell?_

I adverted my gaze to where it fell, it wasn't that distant from here. I was going to check it out.

The first thought on my mind was someone skydiving, but seriously, Krysta, in Manhattan? Not only that it's already nightfall. I could see the Avengers tower glistering as it's all lights turned on.

 _Damn, brother, I think you do need to be millionaire to pay off such bills._

I walked back to the hangar only to have all eyes on me.

''I am gonna take a drive, and can I borrow the car?'' I asked, tho I would take it even if he didn't approve.

''No, you can't,'' the Man Of Iron spoke arrogantly yet playfully.

''Okay, I will _drive_ it anyways since it is _mine!_ '' I shouted before leaving the hangar. I stepped into the nearest elevator and leaned against the wall.

I pulled the GPS out of my pocket and tried to locate what just fell, and, damn, I succeeded. I grinned mischievously and pinpointed it's location. It was just 3 miles east of the building, which was rather effortless. As I could notice, it was moving very slowly, couldn't make it away till I came.

I was so curious to find out that I literally jumped through the car's window. I pushed the button and the car started powerfully. I steered out of the tower's range and got to the main road which wasn't as busy as at the day, but, of course, there was traffic.

I started driving, now and then looking at the device that beeped, informing me that I was at the right route. My expressionless face stared at the dark road before me and then I had to turn to another street. After a few minutes I reached before my final destination.

I decided to leave _my_ car behind in cases someone was about to follow me, but this was out of the noise, there was not a single car passing. I exited the car and took the device before locking the door securely. I mooched across to the alley which led to a completely different street which was dead-abandoned, circled by the old apartment buildings and some car junk.

I listened to hear something, or rather someone, grunting and muttering to my right. I adjusted and tried to recognize whoever that was.

I pointed the GPS to the direction.

The bloodcurdling sight made me scream, not too loudly, but I screamed and backed off till I hit the street pole.


	3. Kill or rescue?

Krysta gaped before her.

''Ah, the female mortal, what a pleasure,'' Loki smirked and breathed out, leaning on a wall of an abandoned building. Blake. That's all she remembered.

''I will kill you now, you monster!'' She spat furiously and launched a kick his way. He groaned and she kicked him, over and over. His face was bruised and his nose was bleeding along with everything else. She couldn't kill him, she didn't want to be the same, she would be doing him a favor in becoming the monster he is.

She sighed, not knowing what to do. She decided to bring him home to her apartment...dare she say it, help him.

This wouldn't go as easy as (NOT) expected. She looked around and found a thick rope that she swung around his arms whilst he struggled to get free, all in vain. ''Let me go, mortal!'' He yelped and she kneed his chest, having him groan again. ''Shut up...''

She yanked on the rope, causing him to stand up.

After a while, she was at her flat. She unbound him but was still awake and alert. She showed him to his room and locked it as she left, chuckling in the process. He'd be fine there till the morning.

She went to her room, took her clothes off and threw them in a laundry basket before heading into the hot shower. After she was done she changed into a pair of white panties, a training bra and a nightie.

She went to her bed and lied down, after a long day going to sleep. Finally.


End file.
